


For Adam

by HALLElujahaha



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HALLElujahaha/pseuds/HALLElujahaha
Summary: Ronan's got some feelings too.





	For Adam

Adam,

As I fall asleep I picture the freckles that dot your cheekbones. I am afraid they will disappear. That one day you will scrub a bit too harsh and wash them all off in the shower, or a big gust of wind will carry them away. I thank the sun for peppering kisses over the jut of your collarbone, your broad shoulders, the tip of your nose. Let me trace the words I can’t say into the splatters of stars on your back.

Adam,

Your laugh is a ringing in my ear. It rises in my chest and tickles the back of my neck. It takes my heart hostage and bubbles in my toes and my fingers and my head. Let me carry your jest in a jar.

Adam,

The scar above your left eyebrow fits perfectly with mine. The ones that are splayed across your chest are mirrors of my own. You don’t have to tell me the story behind them; I already know. Let me help you forget.

Adam,

I am jealous of the moon, who gets to see you illuminated and honest, and can admire you as you admire it. I am jealous of the rain, how it soaks into every last inch of you, how you adore it even though it leaves your sneakers muddy and seeps into the holes of your backpack. Let me be your moon, Adam, let me be your rain.

Adam,

You run a grease stained hand through your hair, and long curls fall into your eyes. My hands itch to get caught in it. Let me let them.

Adam,

I look at you in the backseat through my rear-view mirror. You are already looking. You tilt your chin up, and bite your lip as I bite mine. This memory plays over and over in my head, until it is all I can see. Let us replace it with something better.

Adam,

When you say my name, it sounds like a prayer. A hopeful, careful, quiet plea. You see your future in it, your potential. It is a question you are too scared to ask. But let me be the answer.


End file.
